This invention relates to modular panels of the type used for temporary exhibition or display purposes and, in particular, to a novel attachment system for directly joining adjacent panels without requiring intermediate support members.
The use of nonpermanent structural assemblies to create bounded work and exhibition spaces is ever increasing due in part to the large number of trade shows and conventions being held each year to stimulate interest in products and services. To attract trade show and convention business to cities, the city must not only have suitable lodging facilities and amenities, but also a large area exhibition hall or convention center. The large area is typically leased in small parcels to users who define and create a workplace according to their own requirements. Whether the exhibitors or the staff of the facility deploy the space dividers and attachments thereto, the objective is to provide an attractive appearing place in which to conduct business at a minimum cost for a short period of time. The costs associated with the use of the leased facilities require that assembly and disassembly of the dividers and associated equipment be accomplished in a short period of time, normally with unskilled labor.
Typically, temporary display surfaces and space dividers utilize a multiplicity of modular panels joined together through the use of intermediate support posts which receive a variety of locking devices. Presently known panel arrangements used to define exhibition and work space suffer from a variety of deficiencies which limit the usefulness of such arrangements. One problem found in such arrangements is the difficulty encountered in joining the individual panels one to another and, once joined thereafter easily separating the panels for rearrangement or relocation. Another disadvantage is the requirement that many systems have a need for elaborate columnar sections which detract from the overall appearance and also reduce the wall space available for display. The connecting hardware in many of these partitions utilizes threaded members which secure panels to the individual columns. In order to reduce the number of parts that must be handled in the assembly of space dividers, it has been common to provide the columns with channels that receive splines attached to the ends of the modular panels. The complexity of these structures calls for the use of experienced personnel to assemble the structures and greatly increases the number of steps involved in both assembly and disassembly.
To overcome the problems associated with intermediate columns and end posts which receive the fixtures secured to individual panels, attempts have been made to provide portable space providing systems utilizing releasable fabric fasteners. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,418 wherein wall panels consisting of loop fabric bonded to a foam core are joined together by hook tape to form wall systems which do not require tooling for assembly. The covering of an entire modular panel with fabric fastener limits the number of uses to which the panel can be used for display purposes. This type of covered panel lacks many of the aesthetic qualities felt desirable in the bounding of exhibition and display space. Furthermore, the lack of any rigid connection in structures of this type renders them unsuitable for use wherein the panels are large and the numbers of passerbys are great. Another such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,855 wherein the adjacent partitions rely on fabric fasteners for providing an attached juncture between adjacent panels. In this reference, the problem of instability is recognized for it is suggested to utilize panels in abutting relationship with both the ceiling and floor. This type of construction is not practical in the large convention areas utilized in this country. Another alternative is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,146 wherein fabric hinges are used to connect adjacent modular panels. The panels in this reference utilize a connector member which fits in grooves formed in adjacent frames. The structure requires the placement of end caps on panels with fabric hinges in between when using a series of panels to define a display area. The use of the fabric hinges enables the displays to be transported without disassembly. This type of construction imposes space requirements and perhaps limitations at each successive exhibition site. A degree of flexibility of display is lost if the ability to add and subtract panels to the display both horizontally and vertically, is surrendered. In order to accomplish a change in this structure, the workmen must be familiar with the interaction of the multiple parts so as not to damage them or the panels during removal and subsequent reassembly.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a modular panel for use in connection with portable displays and for bounding semi-permanent work places wherein the individual panels can be rapidly and easily interchanged and, if need be, reversed. The versatility of the modular panel of the present invention enables the partitions being erected to quickly form walls and corners varying in height and length without requiring the use of threaded fastening members, columnar intermediate and end posts, and associated hardware. Furthermore, the subject invention provides a panel that can be reversed end for end or top for bottom allowing for alternate plan layouts or to present a fresh surface to the viewer in the case of a defacing of or damage to the original surface.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight modular panel that can be quickly aligned and easily affixed both at corners and on linear walls to adjacent panels by inexperienced assemblers. In addition, the modular panel utilizes the significant benefits of molded plastic releasable fasteners in combination with a novel alignment device which assists in assembly, maintains the integrity of the juncture between panels and facilitates disassembly of adjacent panels. The present construction of nodular panels enables panels to be constructed without the use of wood or metal components to reduce the weight and cost of panels. The elimination of separate structural support elements such as columnar intermediate and end posts permits a series of modular panels to be adjacently disposed and display a continuous wall which is unbroken by sections of different materials or appearance.